Sable
Sable is a quiet brown hedgehog. The oldest of the three Able sisters, Sable enjoys a long-standing relationship with Tom Nook. She designs and makes clothes and has an outstanding work ethic. She lives with her sisters, Mabel and Labelle. Birthday: November 22nd (Scorpio). "Keep working, and the water mill won't freeze." Furniture *old sewing machine *Sable's pic Music *Soulful K.K. Clothing *picnic umbrella Meeting Sable Yes? I mean, hello? If you're calling about a custom order, you'll have to ring up the store directly. Oh! You're calling from Nook's Homes, are you? I suppose that's…good. Did Tom need to speak with me? Of course he didn't. You must be calling about home renovation, right? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to come in and talk to you. Our place could definitely use some help. I've got my claws full of work, but I suppose I'll set that aside for the moment and come in now. It's good of you to see me on such short notice. You have a lovely office here. I'd like to surprise my sisters with a little home renovation. They'd never expect it from me! Mabel and Labelle and I would all benefit from a fresh start. What's better for that than a new house? Of course, we'd like you to build it for us. Would you? Stories *''"Do you think Tom is ever lonely? Oh, I mean, Mr. Nook! I just wonder sometimes. He's the sort to keep everything to himself, especially his emotions. Don't tell anyone else, but I know that he at least has a wonderful singing voice. Don't ask me how I know! That's part of the secret!"'' *''"Are you comfortable? Feel free to make yourself at home! Ooh, unless you're somewhat rude at home. You don't strike me as the rude type, but one can never tell."'' *''"I hope you don't think I'm some sort of shut-in for hanging out indoors today. I go out with my sisters for frozen yogurt every other night! You must have just caught me on an off night."'' *''"My sisters keep thinking I should get a pet for in here. A small bird or something like that. I'm just not much for caring for small creatures. I already spent enough time caring for Mabel when she was a small creature, thank you very much."'' *''"I never told anyone, but I always worried that Mabel would run off like Labelle and start her own shop. She's so talented, but I think she believes she needs me to help her out with things. The truth is, I need her more than she needs me! I'm just happy she stayed around."'' *''"Life with my sisters is just lovely. It's nice having our family back together. Things got sort of rough for a while when Labelle left. But she's back, so no more tears!"'' *''"My sisters tell me I'd really enjoy gardening, but surprisingly, I just can't get into it. It's the dirt. I don't mind sore hands from hard work, but I don't like dirt under my fingernails. I guess I'm allowed a few prissy habits now and then."'' *''"The more I relax, the better I feel. Fresh air certainly helps, which is why I enjoy the yard so much. I spend too much time cooped up indoors working my fingers to the bone. I'm not complaining, though! I love my work! I just love relaxing as well."'' *''"It's nice to live in such a peaceful little town like this. I don't think I could handle the big city. Labelle tells me it's actually quite exhilirating, but it's just not for me. I'll take a nice, calm life over a wild, exhilarating life any day!"'' Gallery Sable-animal-crossing-amiibo-card.png|Sable's amiibo card from Series 1 File:004 Sable Poster.png|Sable's Japanese amiibo card with design sample Category:Special Character